Touch
by CastleFanFic
Summary: Yes, it's yet another post-Always fic. "Her name is sweet in his mouth, pouring from his lips through hisses and sharpie inhales. Every hot puff of air he lets out with her name awakes her pores all over her body shivering her skin under his digits. She's so hyperaware of him right now and yet it feels like it's been like this since… always" chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know there are about one hundred fics of the S4 finale and I already did one but this one is special. **

**This is a bit different from my other fics because it doesn't have dialogs. It's 99% describtive and I hope you'll see why.**

**A/N: English is not my first language but I did my best. It should be enough for now ;)  
**

**Enjoy your reading and I'd love to know what you think of it.**

**(I made a feel changes so you might want to check the first 3 chapters again today 9/9)  
**

* * *

She's making an offer _he can't refuse_ and she's giving him three seconds to take it. Take her. And he does. He pins her to his front door, slamming it shut. It triggers a chill that runs through her body making it shiver with anticipation.

She claims his lips again and for the first time in that night he _responds_ crashing their mouths together. He can't fight his urges anymore, he wants it _badly enough to get over being hurt_. He does. She changed for him. She let it go.

They're in a hurry to devour each other, nothing seems to be enough. He begins to conquer every inch of her body with his kisses - he has to. So it starts with her lips, and then he kisses her pulse point near her left ear and trails it down her neck, while his hands caress her sides pulling her against him. She's letting him have it his way, take her and mark her as his own. And when she feels his lips on her skin her fingers dive into his hair - like she always wanted to do - pushing him against her, craving for more.

The tiny moans escaping from her lips are driving him crazy and he wants more of them and every time he presses her against that door she gives it to him. Never enough though. Her nails are scratching his skin over his shirt and it's enough to make his hips thrust hers unconsciously and he can't decide rather to kiss her lips or her neck and it's killing him.

The doubt trails out of his mind as soon as his eyes find the V in her chest. He needs to be sure; he's got to see it. And then his openmouthed kisses on the column of her throat are descending to her chest, and she knows he wants to _see it_. She hums in desperation to the lost of touch of his lips on her skin.

Her salty and sweet taste lingers on his lips and all she can feel him exhaling hot breath over her scar moments before his kiss on top of it. He undoes the first button of her shirt like it's a natural thing between them, and pushes the fabric apart as far as it can get.

A lacy bra embraces to swell of her breasts and it so matches the floor more then it matches her smooth, creamy and soft skin underneath it right now. 'did she planned this?' the thought crosses his mind – if she did, god he loves her - and she's soaked, dripping wet, and it's not the _good_ kind of wet, no. The pain clenches his heart when he sees the scar so exposed now, almost a year after the shot.

She takes his hand under hers and doesn't think twice: she claims his lips as she presses his hand to her chest saying everything with this gesture, he _knows_. She's saying she's _alive_; she's saying she _remembers_; she's saying _she loves him, too. _

She's pressing her tongue to his bottom lip, demanding access into his mouth and he's letting her have it. Her hot, slick and strong muscle slides over his, slightly pressing it down and then it's moving over his and it's so _good_. She's stroking his tongue and it's so _obscene_, so intimate and so loving that he sucks on her tongue, earning a moan from deep her throat.

She's withdrawing her tongue and he can't let it go yet, he needs more of her and his tongue follows hers into her mouth. She sucks on his muscle appreciating his need to get more of them. They taste good. She nips at his lip and he does the same.

The corners of her lips curl up against his and he knows she's smiling, yet he has to open his eyes and see it.

She's smiling and he's serious. What a twist.

She sucks in her bottom lip and slightly bites it as she runs her fingers down his arm, intertwining them with his. She's asking him a question she really doesn't need to ask. Of course he's going with her to _wherever_ she takes him. He feels a soft tug and he follows her sexy figure, guiding them to his bedroom.

She steps in his bedroom and looks around while he follows behind her. She can feel his body's heat calling her name and she turns to face him. He's standing by the door waiting for her move, letting her decide what to do and she steps _forward_ invading his personal space, toe to toe breathing the same air. She's leaning into him and he thinks that's it, but she closes the door behind him.

This proximity is intoxicating and his hands twitch with the need to feel her hot skin but he won't give in first – but if she takes more than two minutes _the hell with it_.

Her body rises above his chest and she ghosts her lips over his breathing in the air that leaves his lungs. Nothing is close enough. One of her hands is cupping his jaw, the other search his shoulder for support and she angles her head just enough for their mouth thoroughly explore each other but they're not touching. Her digits dig his skin desperate to feel him as her eyes flicker to his mouth and the tip of her tongue darts out to moister her bottom lip biting it as it slips under her teeth. She flicks her eyes back to his, closes them and the proximity of their mouths as well.

His eyes are closed shut at the heat of her mouth on his. He wants to make this night special, memorable - her last _first night_. Her unbelievable soft breasts are pressed to his chest, her hips fitting into his and it's all too much and never enough-

He's done this before, she knows this move and he's sure she remembers it well. His fingers tangle within her locks letting a portion of his hand cup her jaw as his hand at her small back presses her body into his own. His right leg steps between her legs, slightly bending her back and he nuzzles her nose with his opening his eyes one last time before his lips captures hers for dear life.

His hair welcomes the slide of her fingers tousling it completely, the graze of them on his scalp and the growl they tear from deep his throat. His tongue invades her mouth catching her off guard, but not entirely. She hums at feel of his hot tongue sliding across her palate and she sucks on it, sliding her tongue under his and then around it, slightly applying pressure as their muscles massage each other.

He pushes her jacket off her shoulders and arms, tossing it somewhere over the floor. There's no rush despite their hunger for each another. She's walking him to the bed and he doesn't care where she takes him as long she's with him. His fingers are slightly scraping her nape as his arms hold her tight against him, yet gently.

She keeps walking until the back of her calves bump on the bed and she falls, taking him with her. There are no words to describe the feel of his body pressing hers to the mattress and she pushes herself up a bit and let her body have what it has been craving for: him. _She just wants him_. The full weight of his body over hers makes her hips buckle under his and it fits so perfectly into his – likes it's costume made.

It's raining outside. It's a thunderstorm. The only light in the room is coming from the lightening outside and they don't care. They should, but they don't. They don't want to see anything, they want to feel tonight. And they'll feel plenty.

He takes a second to adjust to the idea of Kate Beckett on his bed thrusting her hips into his. Their breathing is short and heavy, cheeks pink; pupils fully dilated in their darkened eyes. He sees her swollen lips blood-red, tousled hair, blurred makeup and can't remember seeing anything sexier in his life.

The press of his lips over hers is tender, trailing a hot path to her ears and nips at her lobe humming into her _– god, he wants her_. He sucks on her pulsing point on her neck and trails it down with his tongue, while his hands caress her sides from her hips to her breasts, cupping them.

With a tiny moan she arches her back giving him better access to her neck. He scrapes his teeth onto the column of her throat groaning, so she can feel the vibe, and then soothing the area all over with openmouthed kisses. His kisses goes south while his hands are massaging her breasts; teasing her already hard nipples, slightly pinching the tips between his fingertips and then slowly teasing them.

She teases his legs slightly sliding her foot onto their length. One of her hands scratch his scalp while her fingers run through his hair, and the other travels on his back tugging itself into his pants to grope his butt. The thrust of her hips into is his pushing him down on her reaping a growl from him and the thrust of his hips, too.

His mouth ghosts her chest and when he reaches her scar, the tip of his tongue traces its contour and then he places a kiss on top of it. He turns his attention to her breasts using his hands to undo her button-down one by one letting his fingers explore her cold skin; he feels every inch of her body shiver in anticipation and tense under his touch.

He scrapes his teeth over her nipples covered only by the lace of the bra, one by one, taking them between his teeth. He flips his tongue on their tips, and sucks on them afterwards. He can only try to figure what they'll taste like when the bra is gone, and all the things he wants to do with them. He straddles her and sits over his heels to finish her buttons. No hurry.

His palm slides up her stomach teasing her contracting muscles under his touch. There's so much of her exposed now and it gets more and more beautiful to strip her by the minute. She sits up and he pushes the fabric off of her, revealing her soft and shivered skin to him.

Quickly, her hands tug his shirt up until she finds its hem. The kisses he receives are passionate and they let their tongues do their dance while she shifts them on the bed. Suddenly he's on his back and she's kissing his jaw, then his lobe and she nips at his pulsing point humming in appreciation of the flavor – a mix of his cologne, the saltiness of his sweat and something intoxicating… _his taste_. She inhales sharply his scent and drifts her openmouthed kisses to the column of his throat.

All they can hear are their sharp breaths and the storm drowning the city outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting the 2nd chapter right away, so...tell me what you think of it :)**

* * *

Beckett straddles him, letting her hips rock over his unconsciously from time to time. She slightly scrapes her teeth over his Adam's apple and continues her path down his neck. Her delicate fingers work on his buttons slowly opening one by one as her lips claim the newly exposed skin of his chest as she undoes his buttons.

His hand grip her hips tight and hooks two fingers into the waistband of her wet jeans, teasing her as he watches a shiver wash her body - with the flashes of light the storm gives them. With the other hand he cups her ass roughly gripping it – _oh god, he craved for it _– earning a gasp poured from her lips.

She slides her hips down his legs closing her eyes at the friction and finishes unbuttoning his shirt. She lets her tongue sink into his navel – "_Oh god_" he growls to the feeling of what she's doing to him – and her hot saliva drives him crazy. He can feel her mouth curling into a smile with his reaction under her chin. She blows cool air over her openmouthed kisses path over his abdomen and rises up again, settling over his hips.

He sits up and lets her take off his shirt pressing her body into his to finish her task. She pushes the fabric off his chest and runs her fingertips over the hot skin of his incredible strong biceps – which makes her wonder how hot will his _back_ be – traces the line of his broad chest, and then his neck, his jaw and he claims her lips getting themselves lost into the kiss.

His fingers traces her spine up, enjoying every inch of her skin, and stops at the buckle of her bra quickly taking it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. He runs his tips over her skin, so smooth and cold that he can feel every single pore of her shivered skin in high relief.

He darts his tongue out and licks the tip of her nipples before taking each one into his mouth and sucking on them. She's arching her back in pleasure and he nips at her nipples, sucking them between his teeth; he flips them inside his mouth with his tongue and tears strangled cries from her. He's holding her tight against him seeing stars with the rock of her hips over his.

He shifts them again and rests between her legs. They're in no hurry to take their pants off. He brushes some hair locks away from her face and look into her green eyes. She smiles openly and giggles as she traces his jaw line with her digits. She's so light and free that he barely recognizes her but smiles back and sees this beautiful woman biting her lip, and he _knows_. It's always been her tell.

They crash their mouths together, tasting each other slow but hungrily confessing their love through melted lips. His tongue traces her bottom lip tickling and teasing, daring her to let him in. Her tongue meets his and their tips slide together through each other's length, dueling for dominance.

His hands slide to her jeans, hooking two fingers from each hand into her waistband, over her hipbones, and teasing their way to her center to undo the button and the zipper. Her heart races and the need starts to pool down her stomach and that little chill with the thrill of the anticipation takes her breath away. She lifts her hips giving him a better angle and pleading him to get to the zipper soon enough.

He's amazed with this side of her all smiley and bitten lips and she has these playful eyes; and he swear for his life he can hear some giggling when he kisses her navel and down, pulling her really tight wet jeans off of her – _"finally" _she hisses. She lifts her legs and points her feet to the ceiling and he just cannot not kiss and bite his way up to her feet; every new inch of exposed skin of her _long_ legs.

She has only her panties on and – _oh god _it's matching her bra somewhere over the floor. He's placing openmouthed kisses from the top of her foot to her shin, slightly biting her knee in the way and getting to her inner thighs –she _giggles_ in anticipation, open and responsive to his touch – and as he gets closer his kisses and bites gets darker with need – _"oh"_ it's _"so good"_ she gasps – she makes room for him to fit between her _really_ long-never-ending-legs. As his mouth approaches her groin he can already catch her scent, her arousal and it's just intoxicating. It's heavy, dark, bitter-sweetly inebriating and _addicting_ – _and god it's watering his mouth just the scent_.

He works his way up back to her mouth placing kisses form the hem of her panties, to her navel watching every muscle in her stomach tense under his touch; then he kisses his way up to both her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples with his teeth watching a shiver awake every single one of her pores and hardening even more her tips into his mouth. He runs his tongue up the column of her throat nipping at her pulse point and hums into her ear.

She rolls on top of him and bites her lip as she traces his abs again with her digits. She lowers herself and presses her naked body on top of his, letting her nipples tease his flesh and nips at his lobe. Her right hand is down on his pants, pressing and slightly stroking the obvious bulge and moans into his ear – "_Cas- __oh_" – at the feeling of his hardness under her touch. It's a low blow. It whirls his mind and he can't restrain the thrust of his hips into her hand.

And then all he can hear is her voice – "_Do it again_" – whispering into his ear and he's about to lose it when she breathes in sharply by the second time he bucks into her hand. Her strokes over his pants are driving him crazy and her tongue is doing things – so obscenely _wrong_ – to his own and it's so damn _good_.

She lowers her body so she can face the bulge of his pants. She slightly bites him over the fabric and uses her tongue to flip the button open. She looks at him with this smirk and he knows, _he just knows_, he's going down tonight. He can hear the zipper being opened and he can feel both her hands on his thighs, scratching them over the fabric and when he looks at her, his hips – filthy traitors – rocks into her mouth.

She nuzzles his member with her lips and nose over his boxers and pushes his pants down and to the floor. Her hands travel up his legs enjoying every inch of what he's been hiding from her all these years, applying just the right pressure with her nails to reap shivers and growls from the bottom of his soul. And – _god_ – when she tugs her hands under his boxers' leg-holes, teasing _so close_ to him, almost touching, to the point of feeling his heat, he's gone. So completely gone…

She scrapes her teeth over his member through the silk fabric and she just needs to taste him; and she's tempted. He puts his hands under his butt trying to not push her head on him because he really _really_ wants to and then he hears her voice, so shy, calling his name – "_Rick_" – he takes a deep breath and looks at her within short and sharp breaths.

The boxers are pushed off of his body by her hands ever so slowly and all she can hear are his sharp breaths. Her greens and flicks his member and to his blues and she gives him a _smirk_; and he _so knows_ he's going down... so he takes a deep breath and tries to not embarrass himself because the woman he loves is about to-

She kisses his groin letting her tongue taste his soft skin; she brushes her lips on his tiny blonde hairs while she cups his balls, shivering at the feeling of his thin and soft skin under her touch, massaging them with those delicate fingers of hers. She nuzzles his throbbing member with her nose, inhaling his scent printing it into her memory. It's thick and dark, but not as dark as hers, drugging and familiar – his scent. It smells like him in his primitive self right in front of her.

He can feel her hard nipples teasing his inner thighs; her hot breath is too close to his balls than it should be and – "_god, please" __he whimpers_ – she's licking one of them, sucking on it ever so delicate, and letting him go with a soft _pop. _And again with the other one. His hips buckle into her mouth against his will and she can feel his thighs muscles contracting hard to keep his hips from moving again all in vain.

He wants with every cell of his body to touch her head, to tangle his fingers into her so soft locks moving under his fingers and hold them back so he can _watch_ her. Her husky voice is telling him to – "Can you hold my hair?" – Can he hold her hair? _Is she serious_? He just loves her.

"Y-y-yeah" he hisses as his hands hold her locks up together. She thanks him with a coy smile and they both know she only asked because he really _really_ was aching to do it; and it's ok, she doesn't mind. It actually helps.

Her tongue's tip is moistening his tip with her hot and thick saliva and it feels _so damn good_. And when her soft and wet lips involves his head, the heat and – _finally_ – the taste of him waters her mouth letting her liqueur lubricate every inch of him, he can't keep his growls and the slightly push his hands and hips make to try to go deeper. She hums in response and takes him inch by inch into her hot mouth.

His skin is so soft, hot, so delicate and so powerful, throbbing with want and need and it's so easy to just drive him crazy with the slide of her tongue and she carries on taking every inch of him in enjoying the power she has over him right now. And _god_, he tastes good.

She swallows hard at the feeling of his tip in her throat's walls and he almost faints wth the move. Absolutely lightheaded from her ministrations, his eyes close and his mouth gets dry – too good. Slowly she starts to move him in and out, holding the base of him with a tight grip; her thumb is pressing down his main vein. The pulse from the base to the tip that her grip gives him, it's almost too much, something entirely new; and when that same hand starts _vibrating _with really tiny strokes, he's sure he's gonna come into her mouth and spoil their first night because – "_Oh my_ – Ka – _god_!" his eyes roll up delighted.

She's enjoying it herself. She teases his underside with her tongue slightly pressing his sensitive spot as her mouth strokes his length; and the other hand is massaging his balls ever so gently. Every single time she hums, he can feel his thighs beginning to contract and that familiar pool low in his stomach desperate to release some of his building tension and he cannot stop her. He might have to find a way to do it.

She tastes something promising – "_Ka- oh god- stop_" he swallows thickly "_or don't stop_" – and she hums deeply. It's that good. She lets him feel her hand vibrating, her lips sliding up and down around him, feeling the edge of his head, and her hand slightly squeezing his balls - starting a series of tiny shocks - for a few seconds until she slowly begins to stop everything, one thing at a time. His heart is racing 'cause she just sent him to the edge and now she's riding him _back_ careful enough to not frustrate him.

He flips her onto her back and kisses her deeply, passionately. They're starting to feel the hurry, the need to go faster. Her lips are swollen, kissed red and he can taste himself on her tongue and he finds this fact extremely arousing..


	3. Chapter 3

**The first two chapters I've already published. This one is fresh. **

**There wil be enough chapters to cover all 4 rounds and the morning after. Don't know how many there will be...  
**

**Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. Never before he felt like this, especially because of an unfinished blow job. He's not frustrated like he thought he would be, no. He's hungry for more. He can tell she would've swallowed every single drop of his semen and just the thought of that makes his blood boil inside his veins.

Everything she gives him, he'll take it because right now he wants to drink her. He lowers himself and teases her over the fabric of her panties getting the slightest taste of her. He darts his tongue out and licks her, the fabric barely there at all, just like the bra, and the thought of her working with him daily wearing this for no special reason pushes a button.

Slightly pinching her folds with his teeth ever so delicate, he pushes the offending fabric down her knees so he can at last get a proper taste of her. He runs his tongue up and down parting her folds barely touching her bundle of nerves. She can feel his hot saliva on her skin so very close to where she wants it and yet not there. He can only picture how pink she must be and he makes a mental note to find out exactly which shade of pink later. She always looks good in pink.

He dives for his life. His tongue slides through her wetness and he can feel her thighs – she takes a sharp breath and "_aw_", a hiss escape from her lips and her breath hitches. It's almost too much and yet not nearly enough. He aches for drinking in her orgasm, but not this time. He's gonna turn her world upside down.

She tastes amazing. It's a mix of heaven and hell; it's that good. The taste of her awakes the urge to take her and mark her as his. Tentatively he brushes his thumbs over her folds up and down, making her hot liquid come from deep inside to call for him. She lets out a moan at the feeling of his touch and her body's immediate response to it.

He grazes his teeth over her sensitive spot, already swelling, and pinches it lightly, soothing immediately after with his tongue. He reaches for her face and all he can feel are her lips encircling his fingers, sucking on them while her tongue mimics the very same movement she did on him minutes before. It's slow and obscene; delicious and mind-blowing. He sucks on the spot and it blows her mind. She just needs-

Oh, who is she trying to kid? She needs nothing at all. His lips as soft and gentle and – _god it's good_. She wants more; she wants in; she wants out; she wants roughness; she wants softness; she wants everything he can give her. He's barely touched her and she's on the verge already. He can feel it: waves of arousal washing her inside out.

He slides his tongue ever so slowly over her sensitive spot applying just the right pressure and then sucks on it hard enough for her to cry out. Then he sooth the place with his soft, wet and swollen lips. She's so wet and her nerve is so hard already, swollen and ready to – _oh the things they can do_… she never felt that need so bad with anyone. She wants to feel him deep inside because she's about to come and he didn't even insert one finger yet. Just a little push and she'll be there.

He can wait no more. He needs her right now. Desperately he crawls to his bedside-table and gropes for the package. He finds it and lets out a sigh, trying to not seem so desperate; his fingers are fumbling to open the damn thing and suddenly her fingers gently still his. He looks up into her eyes and he's about to ask, but she's answering it already.

"I want to feel-" she swallows thickly "just you" she whispers into the air shyly, taking the condom from his hand. Yes, she wants to feel him coming inside her, his liquid pumping deep inside, hot and – _whew_ – he closes his eyes because she just said the sexiest thing he's ever heard and he'll spoil this moment with his 'but', he knows it and-

"It's ok" she reassures him.

God, he loves her. He should tell her that, but he doesn't want to push her or anything. He kisses her like it's the first and the last time; trying to drink every inch of her. He pulls her into his body trying to occupy the very same space as she and he knows there's just one way to do it. He can't yet.

He feels her fingers wrapping themselves around him and slightly rubbing him over her hard nerve, pleasuring herself while their mouths hungrily do each other. Every little sound she pours makes him crave for more of them. She's teasing herself with him, letting his tip brush at her entrance and that moisture and that hot wetness is just driving him crazy.

She's drawing little circles with him in her hand, teasing her entrance, gasping at the feel of his throbbing member under her fingertips and she's just – "hummm" he swallows every word she says because he's completely lost under her touch.

Something's happening and he knows she's coming; their kiss is deep, urgent, rough and smooth and she's keeping him in place as their bodies become one. It's just too much, he's gotta feel it, too. So he pushes in just a little bit and she wraps her legs around his thighs pushing him deeper.

They both sigh at the feel of her filled with him, her walls stretching to accommodate all of him and it was all she needed: a little push to fall over the edge. They are the very best seconds of her life. Every muscle in her body burns to spasm and tighten herself inside out before a large pump of her fluids involves him in a hot embrace. It's only for a few seconds, 'til that familiar and craved burn becomes the relaxing embrace of bliss and her breathing stopped completely.

Her nails dig deep into his skin on his nape and back, pulling him into her without breaking their fiercely kiss. She's pulsing around him and they can't breathe. He's trapped between her legs experiencing the most incredible of the feelings: Kate coming.

The very first feeling of her is her walls tightening themselves around him, clenching around his member hard as she comes undone in his arms. Their kiss is still urgent, full of lust and their bodies just know how to read each other, 'cause they're moving together, as one. It took them a second to set a pace. He's riding her out of her wave, slowly, prolonging her orgasm as long as he possibly can.

It's just for a few seconds, but it feels like a lifetime. As he rides her out of her climax, her heart starts beating again, fast and strong, hammering her chest letting her body start to relax. Her legs are trembling and holding him in place.

Her lungs suck in air for the first time in a few seconds. They're breathing the same air again and as their lips part he stops his thrusts and waits for her to open her eyes. She does. Her pupils are so dilated her iris is barely recognizable. He can feel the heat of her skin under his touch and the sharp intakes of breath. She's hot, in every sense of the word right now.

Her skin is damp, not from the rain anymore, but from their heat. She claims his lips again and lazily her tongue caresses his. Her breathing is almost steady again and she slightly squeezes him with her thighs and rolls on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know... I know. it's been six months. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I broke my notebook led screen and it was really, really hard to find. But in September I made a few changes in the last chapter, so I hope that it counts. **

**Anyway... here's one more chapter. It'll take 3 or 4 more. **

**I hope you can all see them like I did writing it.**

**Let me know what you think... and don't hate me that much. It was already painful to live without my notebook for 6 months.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She's adjusting to his size and she's moving on top of him swaying her hips in tiny circles. The cold in her skin is beginning to fade and they still can't see a thing except for the flashes from the thunderstorm. Her smile is captivating as she rides him, slowly setting a pace that pleases her.

Her pulse is there around him, splitting his focus between her and… her. It's all Kate. Her knees are bent and she's supporting herself on her legs, letting her body free to move over him. Their hands find themselves and their fingers get laced. It's like they've been doing this their whole lives together.

She moves on top of him with no hurry, sliding inch by inch up and down his length as she gets familiarized with his shape and size. Rick stands his arms, making her bend hers. She brings his hand to her lips and kisses his knuckles daring him to stop her. The storm provides the most beautiful images of her, the one's that will be printed into his memory forever.

And so he pushes her back; she gets it and arches her spine, standing her arms, too. He's supporting her body through their linked arms and Kate keeps moving over him. The change in the angle is enough for her to bring her knees up and her feet rests on his chest, still rocking her hips over his. She's bent almost 140 degrees backwards.

He gives her a soft tug and her legs get back to the old position as his arms pushes her body to him. Resting his elbows on the mattress, still with laced fingers, she lets her arms support her weight as she slowly bents down her body into his to catch his lips once more and brings him up with her. Too little of him, she needs to feel him under her skin.

He's holding onto her, and she's holding onto to him. He feels wet. The air is thick with her musky scent, intoxicating every cell in his being. And the rock of her hips is low, short and paced.

His digits slide over her sweaty skin, taking in the feel of every inch of her creamy body. One of his arms is at her back, holding her upright as she arches her back never stopping the rock of her hips. Her butt cheeks are pressing down on his balls, slightly squeezing them with every thrust.

Rick leans into her, bending forward, to graze his teeth over the column of her throat. He can taste the saltiness on her skin, dipping the tip of his tongue where her neck meets her clavicle. His other hand is tangled up in her hair, bringing her mouth to his.

He can feel a shiver rising up his spine every time she pulls up and sway her hips at his tip and clenches her walls while she slides him back into her. His thighs contract with every move of her body, sending blood right to his manhood. And every god damned time she buries him to the hilt within her, she rocks her hips hard into him.

Her name is sweet in his mouth, pouring from his lips through hisses and sharpie inhales. Every hot puff of air he lets out with her name awakes her pores all over her body shivering her skin under his digits. She's so hyperaware of him right now and yet it feels like it's been like this since… always.

Her delicate and ice-cold fingers cup his jaw and bring his lips to hers to a languid kiss but can't accomplish the task. Her cheek rests on his and her eyes flutter shut as her lips pour the sexiest moan his ears could ever hear, the same sound he'll worship for the rest of his life, he's sure of that. His thumb has found her center and his caress over it took over her body.

She moans again breaking the wet threads of saliva on her lips responding to his touch. Her body begins to stiff over his and she can't quite control her hips movements anymore, so he grips her back cheeks and helps her to move over him; she doesn't need the extra stimulation anymore. She's so far beyond it right now…

All Kate can feel is his length gliding in, filling her walls as it hits her core, tightening the need for release each time more. The knees of his lover aren't taking it anymore, they're beginning to weaken and so her body relies on his for support. Her breasts are pressed against his chest and if she wasn't that cold, he might not be so aware of her curves on his skin.

Giving into her need she wraps her legs around his waist changing the angle for both of them. She tangles her fingers in his hair, already damp with their heat, and grazes his scalp finally getting to the kiss she meant to give a while back. Their eyes meet through half-lids, two pairs of dark desire connecting moments before they flutter shut again so their lips can melt together once more.

Castle's right arm embraces her bottom moving her up and down with her and the left arm holds her tight to his chest tangling his fingers into her locks. Neither of them is able to keep kissing. Their lack of air, their moans and the lack of control over their overstimulated bodies are too much. They still can't bring themselves apart, breathing the very same air, she gives in and embraces his head with her right arm, digging her nails on the top of his head, keeping his mouth an inch from hers as the other hand goes south on his back.

She can feel him dilating inside her and he can feel her velvet heat get tighter as her body does the same. He gathers his strength and pushes her up, getting almost out of her and then down, slightly touching him before going up again. His hips contract with each thrust striking her right where she needs it after a few tries.

She cries out and hold him tight, bringing him into her, under her skin as close as it can (im)possibly be, grazes his scalp and sinks down on him as she comes undone on his lap. The contraction of her walls around him and her cry of pleasure drag him with her and he feels that last flush of blood to his manhood, the one which dilates him for a split second inside her before his seed is spilled into her. His hot pump deep inside prolongs her orgasm a bit and she repays him by squeezing his balls just enough for him to cry out and spill two more times into her, draining his strength as he collapses on top of her, trapping her within his body.

She could stay here forever feeling his pulse inside her and hers, too. Eventually they cuddle with her nose buried into his neck's crook and her hands resting on his chest while his arm embraces her.

They don't sleep.

They don't talk.

Her digits traces patterns on his chest, words her mouth still can't articulate and he strikes his thumb on her small back enjoying the press of her naked figure to his body.

He gets up to get them two bottles of water and when he comes back she's on her stomach, eyes shut and fisting his sheets close to her nose inhaling his scent. He hands her the water and she sits up with her back turned to him. Hi hands roam her body and he kneels on the bed to kiss her neck, tracing his path to her shoulder, shoulder-blades and down her spine. She takes a few sips and slowly slides down on his silk sheets allowing him to go lower and lower on her back. His hands caress her sides as his lips find her cheeks.

His stubble scrape her back cheeks as his little bites and kisses goes south. He kisses her inner thighs, getting a taste of the mix of them on her skin as his forefinger teases her entrance. Beckett spreads her legs in a reflex craving for his touch and suddenly his fingers slips in and his body rises up over hers.

She's hot inside. Wet velvet taking him in and then it's not there anymore. His finger slips out and slides around her body, under her and then inside once more. His hardness is resting at her butt hot and throbbing making her too aware of him and every single thing about him.


	5. Chapter 5

He brushes his stubble up her spine awaking every pore in her skin, nuzzles her neck and whispers into her ear an invitation she waited 4 years to pour out from his lips. She hums in approval and turns her body under him claims his lips once more, before he stands up, waiting for her to take his hand and follow him to the shower. A smile spreads across her face and she reaches for his hand.

It's a bathroom made for two lovers. They step into the shower and he reaches for the faucets and opens them letting the water wash his body. A few splashes hit her, but she doesn't even flinch.

It's like she's seeing him for the first time in her life. Castle naked in the shower is quite a sight. No. He is _the sight_. He's got his back turned to her and she can see his large back and its well defined muscles, his delicious butt and his thick thighs and strong calves.

"Too much clothes" she thinks out loud. What she meant was that she would never guess that he could be so goddamned hot under all those layers of clothes. He chuckles and turns to face her "What are you talking about? I'm naked!" and he laughs as her eyes roam over his broad defined chest, and there's just a hint of a six-pack. His thighs looks even stronger in the front and god, he's hot.

So. Fucking. Hot.

And thick. Oh god… and big.

She sighs and closes her eyes. Tries very hard to not jump his bones, telling herself to keep it together because they will real _soon_ be having amazing sex _again_. And he's eyeing her, too. Taking in all she has to offer. And there's plenty.

Smooth and creamy skin descending from her neck, those perfect perky breasts with tiny brown nipples, a flat stomach with all the curves in the right places, the so very _very_ long and thin legs of hers and not a single hair below her neck.

Everything is new and all too familiar at the same time. And suddenly there's a very strong arm wrapping itself around her waist and bringing her closer to his very wet and hot body. He turns her around and pushes her flush against him and holds her tight in place as the other hand spreads soap foam over her breasts and her stomach, making her muscles to contract under his touch. His hand descends and his middle finger parts her folds and glides through her slickness to her entrance, slipping in and out cleaning their mess.

And when he's done cleaning, he uses the same finger to trace circles over her clit, feeling her body melt into his once more while the water embraces the couple.

A couple.

Castle and Beckett are _finally_ a couple.

She giggles at the idea and turns around to wash him. She uses the soap foam to clean his chest, his stomach and she kneels before him to wash his cock, right before her mouth, and his strong thighs. And he watches her moves while she's breathing so close to him.

Kate Beckett is bruising her perfect knees and it's not quite what he expected. She just nuzzles his cock and slightly brushes her lips over his length and stands up again, with darkened eyes, only to find a savage animal looking down at its pray.

And just like that, in the bright light of his bathroom, he hoist her up his shower wall and she wraps her legs around him and holds onto his shoulders for support because he's slippery, but it's so urgent that they have to be together that it doesn't really stops them, and their mouth devour each other hungrily.

Tongues and teeth and lips, her hand runs through his wet hair, her elbow rests at his shoulder and she urgently moans "please" into his ear. It's all it takes him to thrust her deeply, pushing her back against the cold tiles.

His hands are on her butt holding her up, while his hips thrust her hard. Their kiss is sloppy, within moans and groans, and deep. A dance is being choreographed by their tongues, running through each other's length. The shower's steam is involving them, taking charge of the air, while the water hits only his lower back, butt and legs.

Everything is slippery, in and out, and his tiny blond hairs keep brushing against her core now and then with each thrust of his hips. Her body is moving against his, her nipples rubbing on his skin with their movements and god- her legs are squeezing his so hot butt into her – urging him to thrust her harder and deeper.

He lets his head fall onto her shoulder and groans a "let go" into her ear with a husky voice of a possessed animal and she does because if she holds off any longer she'll have a heart attack.

And she does. She lets go, crying out his name as she tightens her grip with her legs and arms, trapping him into her, allowing him the minimum freedom to move and help her in and out of her wave.

With her slim figure wrapped around him so deliciously hot, he manages to turn off the faucets, grabs a towel for her and walks her to the bed, where he lays her down and gives her the towel to dry off. He runs to the bathroom and picks up one for himself, quickly finishing the task. As he walks back she's grinning, with the lights on.

He smirks at the thought that she was really _really_ hot for him when she saw him naked. And then she sees: his throbbing member, hard and (still) ready. He didn't come.

Her legs are still weak and she can't ride him like this. What she can do is get down on her fours and support herself like that. And so she reaches for his shaft, strokes him feeling the soft skin under her digits and his hot pulse. It's heavy and pinkish – and looks (and tastes) delicious. She so lets him go, turns her back to him and get down on her fours.

She's so hot and wet inside and he really wants to come inside her again, gliding his cock through her velvet heat. And she wants him to take her from behind. He can see, now, her shade of pink. It's a dark pink with some places with a light pink. He also can see her swollen lips, already sensitive, and her magnificent behind.

She throws him a look over her shoulder with a smirk and he just wants to kiss her senseless, but no more than he wants to be inside her right now. He's standing by the bed, at the perfect height to her entrance, and she's glistening down there with her need for him. And so he pushes a finger inside her.

The moan which escapes her lips urges him to push another one in. And Kate begins to rock his fingers back and forth, with a little sway of them, too. The pace is slow, she slips his fingers all in and all out of her. He curls his fingers inside her, making her hips buckle and she continues her pace, pleasing herself.

And as she slips out and sways her hips at the end of his fingers, when she rocks back, she takes his thick cock instead, all in, stretching her insides again. Her body trembles at the feel of him filling her up. And he continues the pace for her, slowly moving in and out of her.

He grips her hip with one hand and leans into her, barely touching her skin with his feverish one. His other hand finds her nipples, hard and ready, begging him for a taste and he licks his lips at the memory of her body's taste. His other hand sneaks under her to touch her clit while the other one plays with her nipples, earning whimpers and heavy breaths from her.

The need begins to rise with his ministrations and his balls slightly spanking the edges of her entrance, and she starts to rock with him, against him, swaying her hips and anything she can think of. And she has never been so needy, so responsive to anything. She should be embarrassed – it looks like she doesn't have sex in ages, and it does – but he's Castle, and it's ok, because she really needs him. The way he looks at her, his husky voice when she calls to wake him up because of her job, and his teasing, all of this always ruins her panties. Every single time.

And he's getting there, too. His pace quickens, both his hands goes to her crotch pushing her against him, and he thrusts her vibrating his hips into hers, almost like an animal. It's fast, it's hard, it's deep. He's possessed by the need of her. And he leans back a bit so he can thrust her faster, harder and deeper, and she leans back with him, bringing one of her hands to her clit, and he can feel it with his hands so nearby, and the other she uses to hold herself on him, reaching behind his neck for support.

Suddenly a feral growl into her ear shivers her body and she feels the hot pump of him inside her, taking her with him as she screams something with "oh" and "Castle" and "god". His pace is erratic, shorter and slower, riding himself – and her – out of the bliss of making love to his lover.

After cleaning up herself she falls into his sleepy embrace and cuddles with him.

* * *

**One more to go.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
